Maura's old flame
by Green-Dragon-of-the-East
Summary: Maura contemplates getting in touch with an old flame and after some encouragement from Jane she does.


Summary: Maura contemplates getting in contact with an old flame. Takes place in episode 1.

Warning: spoiler alert for end of season 2 and following seasons

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and have no intention of profiting from this story.

xX Rizzoli & Isles X Rizzoli & Isles X Rizzoli & Isles X Rizzoli & Isles Xx

Maura lies down on the bed besides Jane, after a moment Jane speaks up.

"Did you ever like the same guy as your best friend?" asks Jane.

"No," is Maura's answer.

"Did you ever have a best friend?" asks Jane

"No," says Maura giving the same answer as before.

"You'd tell me if you were a cyborg, right?" asks Jane, both joking and seriously considering if her friend may a cyborg at the same time. Maura pretends to think for a moment.

"No, I don't think I would," she jokes with a straight face. Jane laughs.

"I'm not seeing him," says Maura referring to the FBI agent that had been over earlier.

"Yet," comments Jane.

"Somebody should, don't you think," Maura comments. Jane agrees. "Should we draw straws?" asks Maura.

"Couldn't we just show him our tit and let him decide?" suggests Jane playfully. Both women laugh. As their laughter dies down Maura is silently contemplating something. Jane notices this and rolls over to face her friend.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks her friend, Maura rolls over onto her side to face Jane.

"I'm contemplating getting in contact with a guy I used to work with," she admits.

"Was there something going on outside of work?" asks Jane.

"No, there were rules against dating co-workers," replies Maura.

"Did you want to? Date him I mean?" asks Jane. Maura nods. "I could see myself marrying him," admits Maura. Jane's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.

"So why don't you call him?" asks Jane becoming more curious about this mysterious former co-worker her best friend wanted pursue a relationship with.

"It's complicated. Really complicated," said Maura forlornly.

"What happened?" questions Jane now really curious.

"The concise version. I had to leave. To come here. He had to stay, his work prevented him from leaving," she said.

"What was he like?" Jane questions.

"He's charming, warm. He wasn't always completely obnoxious," comments Maura, Jane lets out a small laugh as Muara continues. "He was smart, brave and not to mention kinda hot," admitted Maura, a slight grin on her face ass he said the last part, Jane matches her smile.

"Did you love him?" Jane asks the all important question.

"I still do," admits Maura

"What's the chance that he felt the same way and might love you back?" she asks.

"He was always a flavor of the week kind of guy. A new love of his life each week. He wasn't one for commitment," Maura says sadly.

"It's been five years. He's probable moved on from me," she comments sadly.

"You never will know unless you call him," replies Jane, Maura rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling.

"What's stopping you from calling him?" asks Jane.

"A lot of things are," says Maura specifically being vague, "there is so much I'd risk calling him. I could lose everything, and get in a lot of trouble," she admits.

"Is he worth it?" asks Jane. "Yes," says Maura after a moment. Jane gives her friend a look that says '_well then, what are you waiting for?'_

Maura hops off the bed and grabs her cell phone. She takes a deep breath.

"Jane, I promise to explain everything afterwards ok. Just trust me," asks Maura, Jane is confused but agrees.

Maura dials the number and places the call on conference call so that Jane can listen in.

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo. How may I help you?" the male's voice on the end asks.

"Tony. It's me, Kate,"

xX Rizzoli & Isles X Rizzoli & Isles X Rizzoli & Isles X Rizzoli & Isles Xx

Hello, I'm Greenie

Just to be clear I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or NCIS and have no intention of profiting from either show. I did quote both shows but that is all.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
